Upon braking of motor vehicles, kinetic energy is converted into heat via the braking system, thereby reducing the speed of the motor vehicle.
The corresponding heat should be conducted from the point of its formation as efficiently as possible, since an increase in temperature of brake systems, today comprised mainly of a brake disk and brake caliper with brake pads, lead in most cases to a decrease of the friction coefficient.
With motor vehicles in which high kinetic energy must be converted into heat upon braking, brake disks with internal ventilation by means of channels in the interior of the disk are used. Such internally ventilated brake disks, for example, are know from the German laid-open document DE-A 22 57 176. In spite of these features, a substantial heating and an associated decrease of the coefficient of friction is still observed.
Improving the efficiency of the cooling of such channels in the interior of the brake disks is therefore needed.